


Hello, Darling

by robinasnyder



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Just family stuff, Sterling is Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterling is the character Crowley plays when he’s bored. Except that some of the things Sterling cares about are things that Crowley cares about very much, like Sterling’s daughter Olivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> So… I’m not sure if I should write more chapters to this… like I’m really not sure at all. I’d like to write more Sterling/Crowley stuff if I could. I think they really are the same person. I actually believe that Sterling is a character Crowley plays when he’s bored/in –hiding.

" _Hello, Darling."_

What could he say? He was possibly a sap.

" _Dad."_

If he was being honest, there was nothing quite like being embraced by your daughter. His father had told him to have girls. Girls would crawl in your lap at all ages and give you kisses at any time. But he'd wanted a boy. Kevin had clearly been a mistake.

" _Let's go home."_

He'd been playing the sales game for a very long time. He'd always done his work and he had more than enough time to play around in after that. He was, after all, a climber of the social ladder, no matter what. Being Jim Sterling had been a fun idea, especially when you got smart companions and smart opponents.

Nathan Ford had been his best surprise ever. Sometimes he'd just watch the man work and smile. It's not that he didn't like winning, Sterling always won after all, but he liked how close Nate Ford got, how much her won even when he lost and how much Nate Ford enjoyed it. It was even more fun when the righteous man was the thief and the demon was the law.

And he was fun, so much more fun than the Winchesters who really were barely functioning in their stupidity sometimes, or Castiel who was uncomfortable dull, until his little back stab maneuver. For all that people talk about the power of a righteous man, he knew very well that the most deceitful, vicious people were those doing something they believed to be the will of God.

Which was why he was here.

" _I just wanted to know why you wouldn't tell me."_

" _Would you come to Dubai if I had?"_

And yet he thought Nate Ford would have anyway. The others might not, but Nathan Ford was a sucker for a father trying to protect his child. He'd have come, but the others were questionable, and he needed the best.

" _No, Jim, no. I'm talking about before that, when we were friends. You had a wife and a daughter and I didn't know know. Why?"_

It was touching really. Nathan Ford might well pave his own way to hell, or to heaven, he'd probably be tipped by one small deed one way or the other in the other. But he did care. And he would have protected the Sterling family if he'd known. He would have been someone to talk to. In fact, Crowley imagined if he told Nathan Ford everything that he'd still listen. But that would be stupid.

" _It was my fault that they left, and I knew it"_

Sterling was a game after all. Sometimes demons lived an entire human's life, like the ones who spent time around Sam Winchester. Crowley had been wearing his meat suit for a very long time, but Sterling was a part he played when he wanted a break from hell. He still got his deadlines met, but for a while he'd simply played Sterling, as friend and counter to Nathan Ford. And then Nathan Ford's son got sick and the man started to get boring.

But it took Crowley too long to understand what Nathan Ford knew from the beginning. That had been a very bad mistake on his part.

" _He didn't have a choice. It's not safe here. I was in danger and he's my dad. What wouldn't you do to save your kid?"_

There it was. Olivia was his, a technical antichrist, a child of demon and human blood. There was only one powerful like that little boy Adam who'd been around in the apocalypse, but Olivia had her own abilities as well, not that she knew about them.

"Where are we going?"

"Home, Olivia, my home."

"I thought you lived in Boston."

"I do have a house there, but that's not where I'm taking you."

"Then where are we going?"

"Someplace safe."

Olivia smiled at him, twisting a bit of hair around her finger. She really was astounding, his daughter. Brilliant and crafty and wonderfully defiant of any authority that didn't matter. And she trusted him. Well, she might not for much longer, but that was a price he'd pay.

"I'm afraid I've been lying to you, darling."

"About what?"

He glanced at her, seeing her face fall. Did she think he would send her back or away from him? Of no, never again. Olivia was 17 and almost an adult and he wasn't going to have her wander off where she might be snatched up.

"I'm not what I told you I was."

"Is this a speech about how you're not perfect and you're always going to be working, because I kind of knew that already, dad."

There was such humor in her voice. She slipped a bit closer to him, leaning against him. Crowley put his arm around her. She was safe here. There was no Castiel who could harm her, and no demon who could touch her, and he could keep her away with the Leviathans. She was safe.

"Well, there is that, but I really am not what I said I was."

"Then what are you?"

She snuggled closer. She was happy, content. She didn't care what he was. He smiled.

"The King of Hell, darling."

"I thought that was Satan."

"Lucifer. He was until the apocalypse aborted, and then it fell to me. I do a much better job of it, if I do say so myself."

"Really?"

Crowley had looked away but now he looked back at Olivia. She was asking him if he was telling the truth. She was willing to believe him so fast. It must have shown on his face.

"Three years ago I suddenly was able to do things, things I hadn't been able to before. I thought I was a mutant or something. I'd get things I'd really want, and sometimes people got hurt… okay, a lot, but I figured out how to control it. It's how I got so good at Chess. It wasn't just practice. I willed it that way. Because I wanted you to be proud. And then like a year ago it was just… gone, and it was like I had to relearn it all again. Except I remembered the rules and the moves I just had to learn to think faster again."

Well, that wasn't what he'd expected.

"Three years ago the apocalypse got started, and it was all very dangerous and very messy. And then it ended over a year ago. The abilities of the demon and human born, the antichrist, were turned on only when Lucifer was around."

"So, there are more like me?"

"Well, there's the actual Antichrist, but his powers are specifically from Lucifer and now that the big boy's back in his cage that boy's abilities are gone. Now you… you're different. You will have abilities and I can teach you to use them."

"Will you?"

Crowley looked down at Olivia. She'd tucked he legs up in the chair and pressed herself completely against him. Her cheek was on his shoulder. If they didn't both have to be buckled in he imagined she'd have crawled into his lap like all the other hundreds of times she'd done so as a little girl.

"Of course I will, darling."

"Dad, if you were so powerful, why didn't you come for me before?"

And there was the one question he'd rather been hoping to avoid.

"Well, it's rather complicated, darling. Just because I was King of Hell, didn't mean there weren't competitors. I had to do something to ensure my base of power."

"Did you?"

"Well, I did, but it didn't really work, except to cause a civil war in Heaven, so I suppose it didn't necessarily not work out."

"So, since it didn't work, why isn't it dangerous now?"

"Well, it still is."

"But you came and got me."

Crowley tightened his grip on Olivia. It was like he thought she'd disappear if he didn't.

"Something more dangerous came up, darling. It's more unsafe to not have you nearby than to have you near."

"So, where are we going?"

"One of my houses and then hell."

"Will I like hell."

" _You_ will, no one else will though."

"You like it?"

Crowley couldn't help but smirk.

"I will admit that it can be quiet fun."

Olivia laughed and grinned.

"Dad, you're so twisted."

"Hm, yes, I suppose so. Do you think I should have business card drawn up?"

"I think so, but you should just have your name and title, much more impressive."

"I'll tell you, you're taking this awful well."

"Well, I mean… when there was the accident, you're why I survived, right?"

"Well, yes. I am. I am sorry about your mother… well, I'm not that sorry about losing her. I'm sorry for you."

"I know."

"I just was a bit on the run at the time and I couldn't have gotten you both and kept a low profile."

"Dad, I know."

Olivia strained against her seatbelt so she could kiss her father's cheek. Crowley bent down a bit to accept it and smiled. He felt a touch sad and nostalgic.

"So, is Jim Sterling your real name?"

"Just and alias for a bit of sport with the humans. I have to dumb myself down a bit of course, but it's always proved amusing."

"Will you tell me your real name?"

"Crowley."

"Crowley… I like it, has a very regal sound to it."

"Well of course, I think so."

Olivia giggled and smiled and Crowley found himself smiled back. He leaned over and kissed the top of Olivia's head.

"So, does that mean I'll be the princess of hell?"

"Yes."

"Excellent."

"Nice to see you so enthused."

"Well, it's either that or terrified."

"Oh darling, don't be."

It was amazing how quickly she could go from being so thoroughly happy looking to so thoroughly panicked. He actually felt better about the panic. The panic was normal and the fact that she could show him that panic meant she trusted him not to smite her… not that he ever would.

"It's just… a lot." He knew she'd think it sounded lame, but it was a lot.

Crowley unbuckled their seatbelts to he could hug her closer. She didn't climb into his lap like he'd have wanted, but she did lie on his chest, hiding her face in his shirt. Crowley stroked her hair, letting her tremble in his arms.

"You are very, very brave Olivia. I don't think I've actually ever been prouder of you before now."

"I'm scared, dad."

"I know. You should be. There are very scary things in this world, and right now they aren't even in hell. If they were in hell I could deal with them. But they aren't and I can't. I couldn't risk leaving you topside. In hell, you'll be safe because you'll be under my protection and my word is law."

"I hell awful."

"Yes, but then that's half the fun… not for most people, but for me."

"How long will I be there?"

"It depends on a couple of meatheads in the States I'm afraid. For now, just try and trust me, can you do that."

"You left me alone."

"I know, darling, I know. I am sorry. I hated leaving you, but it was much safer during the apocalypse. They ate mare tailor. I couldn't let that be you. No matter what I will always protect you and I will always find you."

Olivia moved her eyes from his shirt to meet his gaze.

"Dad, do you promise?"

She crawled into his lap and curled up tighter. He didn't even really need to say a word, just wrap his arms around her and squeeze her tight until she could feel safe. He found words anyway.

"It'll be okay, darling. I promise you that it will be okay. You're safe now. You're with me."


	2. Chapter 2

When Crowley retrieved Olivia he told Nate Ford that he couldn't risk anything but the best. Crowley found himself annoyed at how quickly he needed that again. It hadn't even been a year and he'd already had to deal with Ford on that recent forgery case. It was a shame really, but there were a compendium of tablets about, of course.

"Eliot, don't kill him," Nate Ford said the second he walked through the door.

"And here I thought you'd be thanking me, showing up near closing time." Crowley was honestly amused at how worked up Spencer was getting. "What, still annoyed by the little coffee incident."

"Keep smirking, Sterling."

"It's your fault, really. What kind of hitter allows himself to get distracted enough to not notice laced coffee. I wasn't even unobvious about it."

"What do you want, Sterling," Nate asked.

Crowley opened his mouth to speak but he heard the door open and closed his mouth. No need sharing with strangers.

"See, Dean, I told you they were closing."

"Well, the door's still ope- Son of a bitch! Crowley!"

Crowley sighed, rolling his eyes at the same time. Of course. He turned around, offering a standard smirk.

"Sam, Dean, what a lovely pleasure to see you again."

"Can it, Crowley. What the hell are you doing here?" Dean snarled.

"Crowley?" Nate asked.

"Just a bit of business. Nothing you need to concern yourselves with, but as it seems you plan to anyway, I'll pencil you in after my meeting is over."

"No way," Dean said.

"Now, now, boys," Crowley said, knowing Dean would go for the knife and Spencer would possibly break his arm. "None of that. Why don't you two sit down and Spencer here will cook you up some nice cheese burgers."

"We don't serve cheese burger's here, Sterling."

"Sterling?" Sam asked.

Crowley wondered if he was to always be surrounded by morons.

"I'm sure you can make an exception for my associates."

Crowley would never consider the Winchester's his associates, but seeing Elliot's blood boil was too hilarious to pass up.

"Elliot," Nate said calmly. "Why don't you make up some burgers."

"Nate, I am not leaving you alone with him."

"Excuse me, what do you call me?" Hardison asked.

"Useless in a fight."

"Oh, damn, that's cold."

"Elliot," Nate cut in. "Burgers."

Spencer looked like he was really considering defying a direct order, and he made an angry huffing sound as he walked off. Nate turned back to look at Crowley.

"Now, Sterling, what exactly are you here for?"

"Sterling, who's Sterling?" Dean called.

"Excuse me," Crowley said to Nate before turning around. "I thought you boys would have learned to SHUT UP WHEN THE ADULTS ARE SPEAKING."

Sam and Dean were mostly unfazed. They'd seen him snap before. Nate, on the other hand looked troubled when Crowley looked back at him. Sterling didn't lose his cool like that too often, not so instantly anyway.

"My apologies. As you may be able to tell, I've had the unfortunate problem of having to deal with idiots. These two, in particular, seem unable to find two IQ points to rub together. Now, shall we get to business?"

"Sure, let's talk. What do you want?" Nate asked.

"I need help locating a few pieces of artistic importance. It seems a separate business associate of mine has decided it's best to take her intended targets and sell them elsewhere."

Crowley opened his briefcase and pulled out files and a thumb drive.

"Bella Talbot," Haridson read. He'd moved closer to see the file. "She's been off the map for ages."

"You know her?" Nate asked.

"Not personally, but she had quite a reputation," Hardison said, studying the photograph.

"Bela?" Dean's voice asked from behind Crowley. "As in Bella who's supposed to be in hell, Bella."

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a hard luck case. And she had skills I needed."

"Since when are you in the habit of letting thieves escape?"

"Never, which is why I know exactly where you are, and I'm currently in the process of finding her."

"She can't be that good."

"She's as tricky as Parker, mean as Elliot and crafty as Sophie, and she's just pilfered historical art worth millions of dollars."

"I fail to see how this is my problem, Sterling."

"I could spin you another story about funding terrorists which may or may not be true, or you could accept and I'll owe you a favor. You saw how well that worked out for you last time."

"Yes, and you too. How is Olivia, anyway?"

"Who's Olivia? Another prophet?" Sam asked.

Nate may have said something, really he probably wouldn't have. Children had always been a touchy subject for him. Even if he wouldn't have, the look of pure murder on Crowley's face probably gave him pause. Crowley looked away from Nate and noticed the Winchesters had gotten up from the booth they'd sat at before.

"Speaking of, where's the other half of the tablet, Crowley?"

"Sterling why do they keep calling your Crowley?"

"Alias, I'm afraid. Some boys just can't figure out when to stop calling someone by the wrong name."

He was sure they knew the threat that he was sending their direction.

"Nate!" Elliot snapped, coming out of the kitchen. Ah, took him long enough. "Get back."

"What?"

"These two, remember the mass murdering spree two years ago?" Elliot asked. He put himself between the Winchesters and the rest, even Crowley, much to Crowley's amusement.

"Hey, that wasn't us," Sam said.

"Looks like some people don't know when to stay dead."

Crowley found the fight very amusing, especially when Dean seemed to think Spencer was a demon (splashing him with holy water) or a shape shifter (cutting him with the silver knife). It was funny to see their sort of sheer terror to realize that Elliot was very, very human. They were the continuous force, but Elliot Spencer was the unmovable object. Really, they didn't stand a chance.

"Now, why didn't you tell us who they were when you got in here?" Nate asked, offering Crowley a drink.

"If I lied and said I feared for my life, would you believe me?"

"No."

"Then I did it to test Spencer."

"Hey! What the hell are you doing with that pair anyway."

"They are actually why I need to find Bela Talbot," Crowley said, opening the file again. "They're after the same thing. Historical pieces called "The Word of God"."

* * *

"That was a stirring performance, boys," Crowley said, appearing next to the Winchesters on the street a bit later, or at least something like him appeared. Hell powers really were very useful.

"What the hell was that, Crowley? Who the hell is Sterling?" Dean demanded.

"A hobby," Crowley answered.

"That doesn't seem like a hobby I've ever heard of," Sam said.

"Some people collect stamps, some people collect death tokens. I collect stolen art for INTERPOL."

"Really, like seriously?" Dean asked

"INTERPOL?" Sam asked.

"Hard to believe I'm on the right side of the law, but I am. And I like my little games. So, you'll leave Mr. Sterling alone and I won't send Growly to your house."

Crowley disappeared after that.


End file.
